Eine Nacht in Ceres
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eine Nacht in Ceres aus der Jugend von Fye.


_Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins und Geld gibt es auch nicht! _

Das hier war die von meiner Sista gestellte Challenge: _Eine Geschichte aus Fyes Jugend._

**Eine Nacht in Ceres**

Schon seit zwei Stunden war der Schneesturm so dicht, dass man die Lichtung hinter dem Haus durch das Fenster nur mehr erahnen, denn sehen konnte. Der kleine blonde Junge stand auf einem Stuhl und drückte sich an der Glasscheibe die Nase platt. Er wartete voller Sehnsucht auf die Heimkehr seines Vaters, der ihm noch am Morgen versprochen hatte, ihm eine Überraschung mit zubringen. Durch den Schneesturm konnte es aber möglich sein, dass der große Magier, der sein Vater ja war, diese Nacht nicht mehr kommen würde.

„Fye", sagte eine sanfte, aber dennoch vorwurfsvolle Stimme auf einmal hinter ihm. Die schlanke Frau stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah auf ihren Sohn, der noch immer nicht im Bett verschwunden war.

Fye blickte über die Schulter zu dem Schemen, der seine Mutter war. In seinem Zimmer herrschte völlige Finsternis, da er bereits vor Ewigkeiten ins Bett gebracht worden war und eigentlich hätte schlafen sollen. „Papa kommt bestimmt gleich und er hat mir versprochen etwas mitzubringen! Guck, es schneit nicht mehr so dolle, da ist ein kleiner Zentimeter mehr Platz zwischen jeder Schneeflocke als noch vorher."

Die Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren seufzte auf und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett zu ihrem Sohn. Voller Erwartungen starrte er aus dem Fenster, wo man eigentlich nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine längere Strähne aus der Stirn. „Deine Haut ist schon ganz kalt. Du hättest dich in eine Decke einwickeln sollen, so holst du dir nur eine Erkältung."

„Mir ist nicht kalt", sagte Fye beiläufig und nahm nicht ein Mal den Blick von dem Fenster.

„Dann weiß ich nicht woher deine Gänsehaut kommt", sagte sie erneut mit einem gewissen Tadel in der Stimme.

Fye sank traurig auf den Stuhl, auf welchem er bis eben noch gestanden hatte. „Ihm ist doch nichts passiert, oder Mama?"

Lächelnd streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf und drückte ihn fest. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Er wird im großen Palast geblieben sein und dort die Nacht verbringen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, deinem Papa geht es gut. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das Ceres einen solch stark Schneesturm erlebt. Er ist das gewohnt und weiß, wann es sicherer für ihn ist nicht raus zu gehen. Komm, geh lieber ins Bett, du bist wirklich schon sehr kalt." Sie rieb ihm über die Oberarme, damit es ihm ein wenig warmer wurde, denn von allein würde Fye es niemals zugeben, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte oder es ihm nicht gut ging.

Schmollend gehorchte Fye und tapste etwas widerwillig zu seinem Bett. „Siehst du, hier ist es schon sehr viel wärmer", sagte seine Mutter und kuschelte ihn fest in seine Bettdecken.

„Aber wenn Papa kommt und ich schon schlafe, dann kann er mir seine Überraschung nicht geben!", sagte er mit seiner hellen Stimme.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Süßer, dein Papa kommt heute Nacht nicht mehr nach Hause. Dafür ist es einfach zu spät und du siehst selber was für ein Sturm draußen ist."

Fye blickte zum Fenster, wo dicke Flocken an der Scheibe kleben blieben und sich an den Rändern Eisblumen in den schönsten Formen und Mustern bildeten. „Aber er hat es doch versprochen", sagte er ganz leise.

„Dein Papa hat dich sicherlich nicht vergessen, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken mehr. Schließ die Augen und versuch zu schlafen. Morgen früh sieht die Welt wieder ganz anders aus." Sie gab ihm noch sein Stofftier, das sie ihm zum letzten Geburtstag genäht hatte und blieb eine Weile bei ihm sitzen, bis sie sicher war, dass er schlief. Besorgt warf sie einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Hoffentlich war ihr Mann wirklich im Schloss geblieben und nicht aufgebrochen, als er meinte, es würde noch gehen.

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und verließ das Zimmer, die Tür ließ sie angelehnt, für den Fall, dass Fye sie brauchen würde. Aber Fye brauchte seine Mutter nicht mehr, denn auch wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, so blieb er in seinem warmen Bett sitzen und starrte weiterhin zum Fenster in der Hoffnung, seinen Vater endlich zu hören, wie er das Haus betrat. Warum musste auch ausgerechnet heute dieser doofe Schneesturm sein?

Fye hatte genug vom nutzlosen herum sitzen in seinem Bett. Er warf die Decken zur Seite und ignorierte die Kühle der Nacht an seiner nackten Haut und rutschte vom Bett hinunter. Der weiche Teppich unter seinen nackten Füßen dämmte ein wenig die Kälte, die vom Boden herauf drang. Eilig tippelte der Junge zum Kamin und suchte nach einem noch warmen Holzscheit. Als er ein geeignetes gefunden hatte, legte er es auf das Fensterbrett, kniete sich auf den Stuhl und faltete die Hände ineinander. Mit fest zusammen gekniffenen Augen saß er dort und dachte daran wie schön das Wetter noch vor ein paar Wochen gewesen war. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde nichts passieren, doch dann entwichen dem warmen Holzscheit mehrere rot glühende Partikel, die sich um Fye sammelten. Er öffnete die Augen, hielt die Handflächen nach oben und zog somit alle Partikel in eine große Kugel zusammen. Stolz über sein Werk betrachtete er es für einige Sekunden, ehe er wie ein Handkuss über die Handfläche bließ und die Kugel durch das Fenster hindurch hinaus in den Schneesturm entließ. Sobald er das rote Leuchten nicht mehr sehen konnte, legte er den Holzscheit in den Kamin zurück und krabbelte wieder in sein Bett. Müde über diese doch sehr starke Anstrengung schlief er fast augenblicklich ein und bekam gar nicht mit, wie der Sturm schwächer wurde und gegen Morgen aufhörte.

„Miau", ertönte es neben dem Ohr des kleinen Jungen und er drehte sich davon weg. Davon ließ sich der Besitzer dieses Geräusches jedoch nicht abbringen und im Nu spürte Fye, wie etwas über seine Schulter lief. Er riss die Augen weit auf und sah in die großen Kulleraugen eines jungen, schwarz-weiß gefleckten Kätzchens. „Miau!", machte es, als er weiterhin nur auf dieses starrte.

Das Lachen eines Mannes war von der Tür zu hören. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Papa!", rief Fye freudig, nahm das Kätzchen in den Arm und war keinen Augenblick später bei seinem Vater um ihn zu umarmen.

Der Magier ging in die Knie, um seinem Sohn besser in die Augen sehen zu können. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bereits gestern Abend zurück kommen konnte, aber der Sturm hat das einfach nicht zugelassen. Dabei wollte diese Katze mindestens genauso schnell nach Haue wie ich", sagte er strahlend und kraulte dem Kätzchen den Nacken.

Schmusend knuddelte Fye sein neues Haustier und wusste gar nicht wie er es am besten bewerkstelligen sollte, noch nebenbei seinen Vater zu umarmen.

„Das Frühstück ist fertig, kommt ihr?", rief Fyes Mutter aus der Küche.

„Bekommt meine Katze auch etwas?", fragte Fye zurück und tapste noch im Schlafanzug zu seiner Mutter in die Küche.

„Natürlich, ich habe bereits ein Schälchen mit Milch dort hin gestellt." Sie zeigte auf einen Platz neben dem Esstisch, wo Fye ihr neues Familienmitglied auf den Boden absetzte. „Guten Appetit", wünschte er ihm, bevor er sich selbst zu seinen Eltern an den Tisch setzte.

ENDE

written: 24.07.06


End file.
